Walk In On You
by EllaWeasley863
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends have a bad habit of walking in on each other in awkward situations. All Fluff.
1. Truth or Dare

"Hermione. Truth or Dare?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were playing Truth or Dare. They were home alone, as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were in Egypt for a few days visiting Bill. This was the last night of there freedom, and they had celebrated by having a party. But, it was now three thirty in the morning, and all the guests had left, so they were playing truth or dare.

"Truth!" Hermione shouted. They had all had a few more drinks then was good for them, and were a bit tipsy. Though Hermione wasn't tipsy enough to pick truth

"Alright.." Said Ginny, considering "Were...were...are you a virgin? And if not, who was your first" Ron turned a deep shade of red at this, and Ginny suspected she knew the answer.

"Ginny!" Hermione said. Alright, maybe she wasn't as drunk as the rest of them.

"Hermione! If your only going to do truths, you at least have to answer them"

"Fine. No. I am not a Virgin. And my first..well, he can tell you" all eyes turned to Ron. He did a sort of shaky grin, and waved.

"Oh My God!" Ginny yelled.

"Really, Gin, it's no big deal"

"No, I just lost 15 galleons! I had a bet!" She glared at Harry

"I bet you guys would be together before you turned twenty, Gin said Twenty-five" Harry shrugged.

"You guys _bet_ on when me and Ron would have sex!" Hermione said, outraged, "Harry. truth or dare. Say dare"

"But I won the bet!" Said Harry, looking scared. Hermione Glared at him "Fine, Dare"

"I dare you to wear Ginny's bra and underwear for the next round. The ones Ginny is currently wearing. And Ginny, you can not wear Harry's underwear, or go get another pair, it have to go without"

"Hermione!" Said Ginny "It's Harry's dare, not mine!"

"Do you want to chicken?" Hermione asked. It had been agreed upon that if you chickened, then you had to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what are you had chickened for, and why you had chickened.

"Fine" Ginny and Harry went off the the bathroom, and returned a few minutes later, both looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"I am wearing a _skirt_, Hermione!" Ginny said

"Haha, Harry your turn"

"Ron. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" said Ron. Ron never picked truth.

"I dare you to..lick Hermione's leg"

"Harry, that's a horrible dare!" Said Ginny. Ron, stood up, walked over to Hermione, and gave her leg a very small lick, right above the ankle.

"Ok, Ginny, Truth or Dare?" Ron asked

"Dare" said Ginny. Really, Hermione was the only one that ever picked truth.

"I dare you to lick Harry's Face"

"What is it with licking?" Hermione asked. Ginny leaned over to Harry, and starting on his forehead, licked down over his glasses and his nose, an onto his lips, were she planted a kiss.

"Guys!" Said Ron "I purposely did a dare that did not involve kissing!" At this Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry, full on the mouth, and did not stop for nearly a minute, and it looked like Harry was kissing her back as well.

"ok," said Ginny pulling away "Hermione, I dare you to sit in Ron's lap for the rest of the game. Like straddle sit"

"I never even said dare" said Hermione.

"well, you say truth way to much" said Harry. Hermione glared, and went over and sat daintily on the very edge of Ron's knees, he was sitting in a chair.

"No, like this" said Ginny, demonstrating on Harry. She sat on his lap, facing him, with her legs curved around his back, hugging him. Hermione turned, and put her legs on either side of Ron's, but did not scoot any closer to him. Ginny came over and gave her a shove, so she was pushed up against him.

"Am I going to have to hold you like this? This is your dare."

"Fine" said Hermione, and when she Ginny let go, she did not move.

"Now rap your legs around him" said Ginny. Hermione, tentatively, rapped her legs around him. But it fell so good, she held on tighter with her legs, and then Ron was hugging her back, and then they were kissing. And then the door swung open.

"We're ho-" was all Mr. Weasley got out, before he saw what his children were doing. Ginny, not wearing a bra or underwear, still straddling Harry, who had now fallen back so Ginny was lying on top of him, kissing. Harry wearing Ginny's bra and underwear, and kissing her fiercely, with his hand down her skirt. Ron, being straddled by Hermione, and kissing her passionately, slowly working his hand down her stomach, her shirt pushed up to her armpits. Hermione, straddling Ron, and letting him push up her shirt, and not complaining as he was slowly unclasping her bra.

"Oh. My. God." He's said. Just then Mrs. wealsey came in.

"were are the-" she stopped short, her eyes wide "Ginerva! Ronald!" She yelled. Ginny hastily sat up, smoothing down her skirt and rolling away from Harry. Harry looked up, quickly pulled his hand put of Ginnys skirt, and opened his mouth. And the closed It. Hermione sat up, quickly pushed down her shirt, and looked at Mrs. Weasley fearfully, she had never been caught doing something naughty before. Ron sat up, pushed Hermione off of him, and then cowered back down into the chair.

"WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Yelled Molly Weasley "WE LEAVE YOU HOME ALONE FOR TWO DAYS, AND THIS IS WHAT WE FIND, YOU ARE ALL ADULTS, YOU SHOULD BE MORE MATURE, NEXT TIME WE LEAVE WE WILL NEED TO FIND YOU A BABYSITTER LIKE WE DID WHEN YOU WERE THREE!" At this point they were all cowering realizing arguing with a mad Mrs. Weasley was not a safe thing to do. "AND GINERVA, YOU ARE ONLY 18!"

"Mum, we weren't going to do anything, we were just playing truth or dare" Rm said, breaking there unspoken rule not to speak.

"NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING! IT CERTAINLY SEEMED YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING! ITS GOOD WE CAME HOME EARLY, OR WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE! RONALD! GINERVA! BED! YOU TWO," she said, pointing at Harry and Hermione "GO HOME!"

Harry and Hermione quickly left the house, eager to get out of the shout zone. Harry had been living at the burrow for a while now, and so had Hermione, but they eventually decided to go to Hermione's parents house for the night, and decide what to do in the morning.

**hi! I decided to do a series of one shots on Harry Potter characters walking in on eachother in awkward situations, all fluff, mostly cannon. The are not going to form one story, and you don't have to read them in particular order. Thanks for reading!**


	2. I lost my essay, Evans

"Potter, why do I need to come up to your dorm again?"

"Because I left my essay up here"

"And why am I necessary?" "

"Because I lost my essay. And your a very organized person. So your going to help me find it"

"Your an idiot Potter"

"Why thank you Evans" Potter had told me he needed me to come up to his dormity to help in find his essay, and I, being a complete idiot, had said I would. Now I only did it because I new that all the other marauders were up there, so he wouldn't try anything. I hoped.

He opened to door to reveal the messiest dorm I had ever seen. I wasn't sure how anyone could stand to live there. Clothes were strewn everywhere, half eaten sweets and pastries from the kitchen were on the floor. James's sweaty uniform from quidditch a few hours ago was in the top of the mess.

"Potter, how do you expect to not lost anything in this dump?"

"Ohh..finally got Evans up in your dorm mate, nice going" I HATED Sirius Black.

"I will have you know, black, that I am only up here to help Potter find his essay.

"This?" He asked, holding up James's completed essay, I wirled on James.

"What?!" He gave a shifty grin "you tricked me into coming into your dormitory?"

"Sorry, Evans" "

"Hmm" I was eternally suspicios of the motives of James Potter.

"Don't you want to stay now your up here?"

"Not particularly...but.." I gave my wand a flick, removing not of the trash and mess from there room "There you go"

"Lily!" Sirius complained "You ruined it!"

"I just cleaned up six months worth or trash for you, stop complaining"

"But I like my room messy!"

"Sod off, black"

I exited the dorm, and stomped down the stairs, thoroughly annoyed with James and Sitius. I heard James running after me, and we entered the common room at about the same time. I didn't realize what it would like to someone watching.

"Oh, my god! Lily, you were up there with James! You guys are finally tiger! Yay!" My friend Marlee cheered.

Then the whole common room burst into applause.

oh dear.


End file.
